A probe system normally includes a mobile probe and a stationary part. Such a probe is often used in the form of a probe switch or a switching probe having a deflectable probe element which emits a switching signal in response to a deflection out of its rest position. Such probes are used, e.g., for determining the position of workpieces. These are generally clamped into material-working machines, machine tools for example. In this context, the rest position of the probe element or a feeler corresponds to a position in which the feeler has no contact with the workpiece to be probed. When the feeler contacts the workpiece, the probe element is deflected from its rest position, even if only minimally, and an electrical signal is produced by a suitable transducer if the deflection or the force exerted on sensors in the probe exceeds a specified threshold. The electrical signal is generally converted into an infrared signal so that a contactless and wireless signal transmission to the stationary part of the probe system is achieved in this manner.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 423 307 describes a probe, in which arms of a probe element or feeler holder cause deformations in so-called seating elements when making probing contact, the deformations being measured and being able to trigger corresponding probe signals. For this purpose, the seating elements are arranged slanted or arched in opposite pairs. Such an arrangement is believed to have several disadvantages. For example, following repeated deflection of the probe element, an exact position of the introduction of force into the sensors cannot be ensured in a reproducible manner.